Ai no kizuna
by edwuard Elric
Summary: Sasuke esta de cumpleaño pero hay una nueva alumna en el grupo que tratara de meterse entre naruto y el Uchiha ¿lo consiguira?
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic por lo cual no sean mala para criticarme por favor T.T.

Genero: yaoi si son homo fóbicos no lo lean pero si les gustan aquí tienen.

Protagonista: Naruto y Sasuke.

**AI NO KIZUNA **

**LAZO DE AMOR**

**CAPITULO 1.**

**Naruto se había levantado muy temprano, estaba demasiado emocionado para seguir en la cama. El rubio muy contento su tazón de ramen porque hoy entrenaría con sasuke. (**Sin Sakura)** El chico de los ojos azules iba en dirección al lugar de entrenamiento, cuando algo llamo su atención era una tienda y se acerco al lugar. En la vitrina vio un colgante con una hermosa piedra negra (**Naruto sonrió como los ojos negros de sasuke**). El rubio entro a la tienda y al rato salió con una cajita azul en sus manos. +Y se fue corriendo del lugar para no llegar tarde, (pero igual llego pero estaba feliz) **

**Dobe llegas tarde: que estabas haciendo.**

**- Yo: nada (**son sonrojo y bajo la mirada)

- **Hola Sasuke –kun **(saludaba la pelirosa)

Sasuke la saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. ¿Sakura que haces aquí? Preguntaba Naruto. 

(Inner Sakura puto kakashi que me izo venir a este lugar) **Kakashi –sensei me pidió que viniera. **

**¿Porque?**

**: Ohayou** **chicos, **(hacia su aparición kakashi)

**Buenos días sensei saludaron los tres.**

**Llegas temprano kakashi –sensei, acaso te caíste de la cama. **

**: Algo así Naruto (ese Iruka me las pagara) **

**Kakashi que hacen ellos aquí.**

**Bueno chicos hoy tendremos un entrenamiento especial.**

**Sakura se entusiasmo con la idea.**

**Sasuke no digo nada pero se veía que estaba enojado **

**(Shimatta** yo quería entrenar solo con sasuke)

Bueno chicos la misión de hoy consiste en entrenar a estos novatos, nos dividiremos en tres grupos, sasuke tu estarás con ellos cuatros, Naruto tu estarás con tres y Sakura con dos.

/y así quedo formado el grupo/

Entrenaremos por dos semanas, (pues vaya mierda penso sasuke)

Empecemos con el entrenamiento, lo primero es saber como controlar el chakra y después lo demás.

Y así se paso el día asta llegar la tarde; terminamos por hoy.

Hola atados (Iruka –sensei asía acto de presencia)

Iruka –sensei porque estas aquí (preguntaba Naruto)

Solo vengo por mis alumnos y gracias por ayudar en su entrenamiento.

¿Tus alumnos sensei? No crees que están un poco grandes para serlo.

: Bueno si...

Es un favor especial que nos pidieron /decía kakashi apochandose en el hombro de Iruka bien cerca de el poniéndolo nervioso con su aliento en su oído/.

Ya es hora chicos despidance de cía Iruka /separándose de kakashi /sí sensei (una de las chicas se acerco a Sasuke) Sasuke –kun mañana después del entrenamiento podrías practicar con migo por favor.

(Que molestia) – bueno...

Jane; Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke –kun en una semana se tu cumpleaños (la pelirosa)

Sí el próximo sábado.

Lobas a celebrar.

: No...

Baya el sábado será tu cumpleaños Sasuke entonces lo bamos a celebrar y será en tu casa.

¿Porque será en mi casa?

Porque es más grande.

Buena idea sensei yo me encargare de la fiesta con Naruto.

¿Porque té ayudar yo?

Ya esta decidido aremos la fiesta el sábado en la noche.

Sasuke y Naruto nos vemos mañana /yo también me voy dice kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Dobe no sé que aras tu pero yo me voy, espera me voy contigo, llevaban un rato de caminar/ y el rubio se detiene /Sasuke; yo...

Que quieres Dobe (Naruto se ruborizo) no nada olvídalo adiós, y se fue corriendo.

Naruto no podía creerlo estuvo apunto de darle el regalo a Sasuke.

Al día siguiente ya estaban todos reunidos incluyendo a los novatos, Sakura ya echaba humo.

Naruto te puedo pedir un favor.

Que favor Sakura –chan.

**Después del entrenamiento me puedes acompañar. **

**¡Hai Sakura-chan.**

**Gracias Naruto.**

**Naruto giro su cabeza deteniéndose en cierto moreno que en esos momentos estaba hablando con una de las chicas, la cual estaba muy cerca de Sasuke. **

**El rubio lo miro y sus ojos se volvieron triste. **

**La pelirosa se dio cuenta de la reacción de Naruto.**

Naruto, Narutooo.

**¿Qué?**

**Te gusta esa chica.**

**Que dices Sakura no es nada de eso. **

**Entonces por que mirabas para aya y además te pusiste triste. **

**No... no es eso, ella no me gusta. **

**Baya Dobe así que te gusta hitomi **(sasuke recién abia llegado y escucho todo.)

**Naruto se quedo en silencio. **

**Entonces es verdad Naruto si te gusta /le decía Sakura/ **

**No... no es verdad, a mi me gusta otra persona. **

**¿Quién es Naruto?**

**-"yo..."**

**¡Ohayou chicos (**no hubo respuesta)

Baya.. Baya que pasa aquí miren que caras tienen. Y los tres lo miraron, kakashi –sensei llegas tarde /le recriminaba la pelirosa. 

Bueno chicos empecemos / y así se fue el día / por hoy es suficiente se pueden ir.

**Gracias kakashi –sensei se despidieron los alumnos nuevos. **

**Sasuke –kun nos vemos mañana.**

**Naruto nos vamos.**

"**Hai"**

**Sasuke –kun podemos empezar con el entrenamiento.**

**Esta bien.**

**Sasuke se dio vuelta y su mirada se cruzo con la de Naruto /asiendo que este se ruborizara./ **

**Naruto vamos /le gritaba la pelirosa./**

**Sasuke se quedo mirando a Naruto y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios/que labios./**

**Naruto y Sakura iban por las calles de konoha, cuando entraron a una tienda y al rato después salieron, Sakura estas segura de darle eso de regalo a Sasuke, claro si es muy lindo (**era un osito de peluche tenia ser Sakura.)

Naruto tu que le bas a dar a Sasuke.

**Todavía no lo sé /y después de eso no hablaron/Naruto ya llegamos y gracias por acompañarme. **

**De nada Sakura.**

Naruto as estado muy callado, té pasa algo, a es porque Sasuke se quedo con hitomi.

**Lo siento Sakura es solo que estoy cansado. **

**Humm... bueno si es así vete a descansar. **

**Nos vemos mañana Naruto. **

**Adiós Sakura –chan/Naruto siguió camino asu casa pensando en la chica que se había quedado con su moreno, es bonita./(**que va sí es fea**) tal ves se enamora de ella. **

No...No quiero que Sasuke se enamore de ella.

Y unas lágrimas, empezaron a caer por sus mejillas)

**Los días siguientes de entrenamiento Sasuke y Naruto casi ni se hablaban, **

**Kakashi – sensei no cree que esos dos están actuando raro estos días. **

**No te preocupes Sakura solo déjalos. **

**Chicos mañana no abra entrenamiento será un día de fiesta, Sasuke nos vemos mañana en la noche, y desapareció con una sonrisa que se pudo ver. **

**Nos vemos mañana en la casa de Sasuke –kun a las ocho y media no falten (**_decía la pelirosa)_ **Naruto te espero mañana al medio día para preparar todo, y tu Sasuke te puedes quedar en la casa de Naruto mientras preparamos la fiesta. **

**No va hacer necesario que Sasuke – kun se quede en la casa de Sasuke – kun. **

**¿Porque? **

**Porque mañana Sasuke – kun entrenara conmigo "matane"/_...se despidió hitomi. /_ **

**Bueno chicos yo me voy nos vemos mañana. **

**Adiós Sakura – chan. **

**Yo también me voy dobe te vienes conmigo o no. **

** No... me quedare un rayo mas te puedes ir. **

** Sasuke se giro para ver la cara de Naruto, estaba triste y enojado ala ves. **

"**Naruto"**

"**Que quieres" **

**Sasuke se acerco a Naruto, dobe ase días que estas extraño me puedes decir que es lo que te pasa. **

**A mí nada tu eres el extraño aquí /**_le digo levantando la mirada sin fijarse que Sasuke estaba cerca de el quedando muy cerca de sus labios, los dos se ruborizaron pero ninguno Asia el intento de alejarse. /_

"**Ano"- Sasuke y Naruto giraron sus cabezas al lugar de donde venia la vos. **

**Perdón molesto, yo solo venia a darle el regalo a Sasuke porque mañana no estaré. **

**Naruto se ruborizo mas, Sasuke puso la misma expresión de siempre.**

**Gracias Iruka – sensei por el regalo.**

**Bueno yo me voy. **

**Espera Iruka – sensei yo me voy contigo. **

"**Naruto espera."**

**Lo siento Sasuke me tengo ir. **

**Sasuke sonreía (**_baya Naruto ya se quien te gusta.)_

**Naruto se encontraba e su cama y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado entre Sasuke y el, habían quedado muy cerca el uno del otro, sus labios casi rozándose, si tan solo Iruka no hubiera llegado tal ves Sasuke y el se hubieran besado/**_y con ese sentimiento se quedó dormido. /_

Al otro día se levanto decidido a decirle a Sasuke lo que siente por él, que hora será las once, ¡qué! Voy a llegar tarde Sakura se enfadara, sé levando se baño y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

**Ola Naruto se apresuro en decir Sakura, llegas justo a tiempo, (**_le decía mientras tocaba el timbre de la casa de Sasuke) _**hola Sasuke – kun ya te vas. **

**: Si...**

**Que te diviertas dándole clase a Hitomi. **

"**Así lo are dobe"**

**Sasuke –kun no llegues tarde "vale" **

**Naruto empecemos tu arreglas las mesas y el patio, yo me encargo de las flores los adornos y la comida. **

**¿Vas a cocinar tu Sakura?**

**No, esta listo solo hay que ir a buscarlo a mi casa mas tarde, (**_y así se fue la tarde)_** terminamos justo a tiempo, nos vemos después Naruto no llegues tarde. **

**No lo are Sakura – chan.**

**Naruto llego a su casa se baño y vistió y saco la caja azul de su velador y la estrecho contra su pecho, y se fue ala de Sasuke. **

**Sasuke llego un cuarto para las nueve a su casa y Hitomi venia con el ya estaban todos en la casa (**_que fastidio digo el uchiha y entro.)_

**Feliz cumpleaños sasuke (**_y empezó la fiesta y la entrega de regalos, recibió todo tipo de regalos, pero faltaba uno el de Naruto.) _

Sakura y Naruto.

**Debe estar por llegar, mira hay viene.**

**Naruto por que llegas tarde. **

**Lo siento Sakura es que paso algo en el camino,**_ (Naruto llego tarde porque vio Sasuke llegar con Hitomi y no quería entrar)_

Bueno no importa ven que te preparo algo para comer.

**Gracias Sakura. **

**Naruto y mi regalo.**

**Se me olvido. **

**Baya dobe siempre tan despistado.**

**Naruto lo miro sin responder. **

**Sakura vamos.**

**-Sí... Naruto que pasa contigo. **

"**Sakura " **

"**Nani"**

**La comida sabes no he comido nada. **

**Espera aquí. Te voy a buscar algo.**

**Naruto se puso ha observar el lugar con la mirada, deteniéndose en Sasuke y lo vio con irse con Hitomi. **

** Vaya...vaya Sasuke sí que está bien acompañado. **

**Kakashi **– **sensei no digas eso, (**_le dijo la pelirosa llegando al lugar.)_

Lo siento Sakura, y se acerco ha Naruto diciéndole si no ases algo lo perderás 

_(Se lo dijo despacio para que Sakura no escuchara)_

**Naruto se quedo en silencio con la cabeza agachada, cuando pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caer. **

**Kakashi se dio cuenta, Naruto estas bien. **

**Sakura se giro para mirar, y lo vio llorando, Naruto que té pasa. **

**El rubio se dio cuenta y salió corriendo del lugar, chocando con Sasuke en la entrada principal de la casa. **

**Dobe ve con más cuidado.**

**Lo siendo y seco los ojos. **

_(Sasuke vio sus ojos rojos donde había llorado) _**Naruto té encuentras bien. **

_(Cuando Naruto le iba a responder vio a Hitomi) _**Y a ti que té importa lo que me pasa. **

"Sí me importa" 

_(Lo mire ala cara y después a Hitomi, y sentí tanta rabia en mi interior)_** es mentira dije(**Con_ lagrimas en mis ojos)_** Sasuke tú eres igual que ellos, piensas lo mismo, que soy un maldito monstruo y que nunca debí nacer, por eso siempre me tratas de dobe y baka por qué Sasuke? **

**Naruto es una lastima que pienses así porque no es verdad. **

**Sasuke gomen – nasai**_ (Soy un imbécil, como pude decir eso)_

**¡Déjalo en paz!... /**_Le digo Hitomi/_** y veté. **

**Naruto saco la caja de su bolsillo y se la dio a Sasuke. Feliz cumpleaños, y lo beso en la boca. **

**Sasuke lo siento no debí hacerlo. **

"**Naruto espera; le grito Sasuke. **

**Deja que se vaya no vas a dejar a tus amigos en tu cumpleaños. **

**Yo nunca pedí que me celebraran mi cumpleaños, así que me puedo ir cuando quiera. **

**Sasuke no te vayas, tú me gustas. **

**Lo siento Hitomi yo nunca podrida enamorarme de ti.**

**¡Es por naruto le grito! **

**Sasuke levanto una ceja en señal de enfado; Hitomi vete sola a casa le decía mientras /**_se colocaba el colgante. /_

**Adios hitomi **_(y se fue en dirección a la casa de Naruto.)_

Uchiha Sasuke no crees que esto se termina aquí y tu Naruto prepárate. Naruto se encontraba en su casa, pensando en el beso que le dio Sasuke, como pude besarlo ahora Sasuke me odiara soy un idiota tal como dice él._ (En ese momento suena el timbre)_ quien será a estas horas, espero que no sea Sasuke. Vaya dobe si que demoras en abrir. Sasuke que haces aquí. / exclamó ruborizado Naruto/ Naruto puedo entrar. Pasa y serró la puerta tras de el. 

**Sasuke porque estas aquí. **

** "Naruto" **

** "Dime" **

**Porque me besaste **_(vaya que directo)_

** Eto... yo lo siento no debí besarte perdona. **

_(El uchiha sonríe)_** y se acerca al rostro de Naruto juntando sus labios con él en un suave y tierno beso hasta que se separan. **

(**ADVERTENCIA! AQUÍ YA EMPIESA A SUBIR DE TONO UN POCO)**

**Sasuke porque. **

**Porque me gustas baka / el moreno lo vuelve a besar, y al mismo tiempo lo empuja asía la pared besándolo con mas fuerza sintiendo las manos de Sasuke alrededor de su cintura, y atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo. **

**Naruto gimió al contacto de sus manos, cuando sintió a estas subir por debajo de su polera, tocando y acariciando su espalda, y quitándole esa molesta polera y asiendo lo mismo con la suya. **

**Naruto le vio el colgante alrededor de su cuello, "te gusta", le pregunta con una sonrisa en sus labios. **

**Me gusto el color. **

**Me recordaron tus ojos negros cuando lo vi, Naruto lo abrazo por el cuello besándolo con la boca entreabierta, el moreno respondió introduciendo su lengua y entrelazándolas entre ellas. **

**Naruto no cedió cuenta cuando Sasuke levando una de sus piernas, y la coloco alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que sus miembros quedaran en perfecto contacto entre sí; Sasuke se movió frotando su miembro contra el de Naruto, haciendo que los dos gimieran de placer. Sa-sasuke Aaahhh Naruto sé ruborizo, y Sasuke se movió con más fuerza.**

**Sa-sasuke para Aaaahh Sasuke. **

**Sé volvieron a besar en un beso mas hambriento y sus cuerpos ardían****los dos chicos sentían su erección cada ves mas dolorosa pidiendo ser atendida. **

**El moreno lo guío asta el sofá entre besos y caricias, recostándolo con suavidad y bajando con sus manos recorriendo su dorso desnudo, asta llegar a esos molestos pantalones los cuales retiro junto con su ropa interior. **

**Sasuke observo el cuerpo desnudo de su rubio. **

**Sasuke no me mires así, y se levanta atrapando los labios de su moreno que dando sobre él. Bajo por su cuello besando y lamiendo cada parte que tocaba con sus labios, arrastrando su lengua asta su pecho, donde lamió uno de sus pezones y bajo su mano resbalando por su abdomen asta llegar a la pretina de su pantalón. **

**(ATENCIÓN: AQUÍ YA VIENE LA PARTE EXPLICITA!) **

**Naruto Aaahhh... gemía Sasuke de placer. **

**Naruto le quito los pantalones y la ultima prenda que estorbaba dejándolo desnudo, Naruto acerco su boca asta el miembro de Sasuke y resbalo su lengua por toda su extremidad lamiendo y dando pequeñas mordidas. **

**Sasuke no pudo evitar dar un gemido de placer cuando sintió la boca de Naruto alrededor de su miembro introduciéndolo completamente y presionando con fuerza, Sasuke casi se corre en su boca. **

**Na.. Naruto para. **

**El rubio lo retiro de su boca y miro a Sasuke. **

**El moreno se incorporo, y lo beso dejándolo debajo de su cuerpo. **

**Naruto ahogo un gemido en la boca de Sasuke, sus cuerpos desnudos uno sobre el otro, haciendo que sus miembros se froten entre si haciendo el beso mas devorador, hasta que les falto el aire y tu vieron que separarse sin dejar de moverse entre si. **

**Naruto gimió en vos alta Aaahh – Sasuke ya no puedo más. **

**El moreno detuvo su placentera tortura sobre el miembro de su rubio , Sasuke izo que Naruto lamiera dos de sus dedos y condujo su mano asta la abertura de Naruto, introduciendo uno de sus dedos poco a poco y dando paso aún segundo dedo profundizando en la entrada de Naruto, y comenzó a moverlo el rubio dio un quejido de dolor cuando los sintió moverse dentro de el. **

**Sasuke no aguantaba más, quería estar dentro de Naruto, y retiro los dedos colocándose entre sus piernas. **

**El rubio abrió más sus piernas para que Sasuke quedara mejor entre ellas. **

**Sasuke empezó a penetrarlo poco apoco. **

**Naruto dio un grito ahogado cuando Sasuke quedo completamente dentro de él. **

**Naruto estas bien.**

** Si... estoy bien.**

**Sasuke empezó amoverse lentamente, para que Naruto se fuera acostumbrando a la intromisión.**

**Naruto coloco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke. **

**El moreno bajo unas de sus manos hasta el miembro de Naruto, y lo froto suavemente. **

**Naruto grito su nombre.**

**Sasuke entraba y salía con mas fuerza golpeando contra su rubio, asiendo que ambos gimieran Sasuke cada vez penetraba con más fuerza sobre Naruto. **

**El rubio gimió casi sin aliento cuando la velocidad de Sasuke aumento mas, estaban al limite y sus jadeos cada ves eran mas fuertes, Sasuke profundizo al limite y apretó con mas fuerza sobre el miembro de Naruto, y ambos soltaron un grito de placer cundo llegaron al orgasmo y sintieron una explosión de placer recorrer sus cuerpos, y Sasuke se derrumbo sobre el cuerpo de Naruto.**

**( FIN DEL LEM0N).**

**Los dos chicos recuperaban el aliento poco a poco Naruto beso los labios de Sasuke suavemente . **

**Te amo Sasuke " le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios ."**

**Yo también te amo Naruto **

**El rubio apoyo su cabeza el pecho de Sasuke, quién lo abrazo fuertemente y se quedaron dormido. **

**La mañana llego y Sasuke abrió lentamente sus ojos y miro a Naruto, su cuerpo aún desnudo Sasuke deseo estar nuevamente dentro de Naruto**

**Y desvió la mirada del rubio y se levanto en silencio para no despertarlo y dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha de agua fría. **

**Naruto despertó de golpe por culpa de un molesto ruido, y se dio cuenta que Sasuke no estaba pero se tranquilizó cuando vio sus ropas y volvió a escuchar ese molesto ruido de nuevo "el timbre se dijo y se asusto" una voz se empezó a escuchar . **

**Naruto ábreme yo se qué estas hay no me voy a ir Hasta qué me abras **

"**maldición es Sakura" Se vistió y abrió la puerta plantándose delante de ella para qué no entrara. Sakura qué haces aquí **

**Es qué anoche me qué preocupada y vine a verte, y te traje ramen para desayunar puedo entrar. **

**No está muy desordenado. **

**Naruto tú casa siempre está desordenada. **

" **Bueno si, pero ahora está más desordenada. **

**Esta bien, aquí tienes.´**

**Gracias Sakura.**

**Naruto necesito llevarme el bolso.**

**Ésta bien espera aquí, te lo traigo en seguida.**

**La pelirosa aprovecho para entrar.**

**Sakura no té dije qué esperaras afuera.**

**Baya Naruto, sí que eres desordenado vamos té ayudare. No gracias, Sakura té puedes ir. **

**Ésta bien ya me voy,"cuando sé dirigía a la puerta vio algo conocido," Naruto esa ropa es la de Sasuke. **

**Qué dices Sakura, esa ropa es mía. **

**Claro qué no, es la ropa que llevaba Sasuke anoche ¿porqué está aquí? Naruto. **

**Naruto no hallaba que decir. **

"**Cuando Sasuke sale en ese mismo momento, con una toalla en vuelta en su cintura." Naruto necesito mí ropa, ¿Sakura? Dijo Sasuke. **

"**La pelirosa empezó a llorar,"Naruto y yo preocupándome cuando creía qué sufrías por hitomi y era por Sasuke. **

**Lo siento Sakura. **

**Y en respuesta recibió una cachetada. **

**Sakura espera, le grito Naruto cayendo de rodillas, y siendo abrazado por Sasuke. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y quiero pedir les que me manden reviews si le gusto o para ayudar en la historia **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aqui esta el segundo capitulo ojala que le guste.**

AI NO KIZUNA

LAZO DE AMOR

CAPITULO 2

**Sakura espera ..,le gritó Naruto cayendo de rodillas y siendo abrazado por Sasuke.**

**Naruto lo abrazó rodeándole la cintura fuertemente y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke. **

**el moreno tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo bezó tiernamente en los labios. **

**Sasuke por favor ...no lo hagas.**

**Está bién Naruto, descansa un poco, y se volteó para dirigirse hacia la puerta y salir de ahi. **

**Sasuke espera .., no quiero que te vayas. **

**Naruto, no te sientas culpable por causa de Sakura. **

**no es culpabilidad Sasuke, es sólo que no quiero que sufra...**

**¿Naruto, prefieres qué esté con ella y no contigo?.**

**Sasuke, no es eso, yo te amo y sólo quiero que estés conmigo. **

**Sasuke cogió la mano del rubio, y le dijo, Naruto yo siempre estare contigo, sin inportar lo que pase. **

**El rubio, apretó fuerte la mano de Sasuke y acerco su rostro, al de él y lo bezó hasta que Ssauke rompió el beso.**

**Sasuke apartó su mano de la de Naruto, y lo miró un momento..,Naruto lo mejor sera que duermas un momento. **

**Losé, respondio. Sasuke tu, te quedaras conmigo?. **

**No puedo, hay algo que debo hacer, le dijo con una sonrrisa en sus labios. **

**Unas manos lo agarraron furtemente...,Sasuke...quedate. **

**Naruto ya te dije dueme, que yo regresaré más tarde-- le dijo con voz, autoritaria-- . Se acerco al rubio y lo bezó**

**por un largo rato, hastá que ambos se separaron.**

**Sasuke salió de la casa de Naruto con dirección a la suya. **

**cuando Sasuke llegó a su casa alguien lo esparaba ahi. **

**Hola Sasuke- kun. **

**Que haces aqui Hitomi. **

**Sasuke- kun, por lo menos podrias saludar. **

**Que quieres Hitomi le dijo con expresión de fastidio que no ocultó. **

**Sasuke hay algo que nesecito desirte, se acercó un poco más a él y le dijo, quedate conmigo. **

**No lo hare -- dijo en tono molesto --y se dirigio a la puerta de su casa para entrar en ella. **

**Sasuke espera le dijo sin poder controlar más sus lágrimas y dejó que corrieran por sus mejillas, y gritó**

**fuertemente..,Sasuke, nunca podrás ser feliz con Naruto. **

**Sasuke la mirócon rabia y le dijo, marchate Hitomi, no quiero verte por aqui. **

**Está bién Sasuke- kun,-- dijo aun con lágrimas en los ojos -- haré lo que tú me pides, pero eso no significa **

**que deje de quererte. **

**Sasuke la miró un momento y le dijo, adiós Hitomi, y entro a la casa. **

**El moreno regresó a la casa de Naruto , y traia un volso en sus manos el cual dejo en el sofa, y se dirigió **

**a la habitación donde, el rubio seguía durmiendo,Sasuke se recosto en la cama y se quedo dormido junto a él. **

**Naruto abrió lentamente sus ojos y vió a Sasuke recostado junto a él, el rubio se, incorporó colocandose **

**de rodillas junto a él. **

**Naruto levantó su mano derecha y paso sus dedos suavemente por el rostro palido de Sasuke disfrutando **

**de su suave piel. **

**Naruto que haces? le dijo el moreno al momento de despertarse. **

**Es que te veis tan tierno durmiendo -- y le sonrrió dulcemente -- y se volvió a recostar junto a Sasuke. **

**El moreno lo miró y le sonrrió provocativamente, se incorporó y se sentó sobre él y bajó la cabeza hasta **

**quedar a sólo unos centimetros de sus labios. Naruto si tanto deseas tocarme puedes hacerlo ahora. **

**Sasuke ... y Naruto le puso fin a esa distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios en un tienno beso que**

**duro largo rato, Sasuke ronpió el contacto y le dijo, eres hermoso mi kitsune, el chico de los ojos azules**

**se sonrrojo completamente. **

**Sasuke cubrió a Naruto completamente con su cuerpo besandolo de nuevo, deslizó sus manos bajo la ropa del rubio y subiendolas por su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones. Naruto gimió cuando sintió los dedos de Sasuke pelliscar y **

**frotar ligeramente su pezón, le quitó la polera y el moreno miró su pecho pasó su lengua por el pequeño pedaso de carne suavemente y un gemido salió de su boca. Sasuke miró los labios humedos de Naruto y acercó sus labios a los de él **

**y capturó su boca en un apacionado beso.**

**El ojiazules respondió a ese provocativo besó y bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón de Sasuke donde desabrochó **

**lentamente serciorandose que sintiera cada movimieto que hacia. **

**Sauke lo bezó con más fuerza cuado sintió la mano de Naruto introducirse en su pantalón y envolver su miembro, **

**lo a carició lentamente de arriba hacia abajo -- Aaaahh... Naruto... gimió rompiendo le beso el rubio aumento más y más la velocidad sobre el mienbro del moreno sin poder aguantar más gimió fuertemente explotando, derramando su liquido **

**en las manos de su kitsune quedando rendido sobre el cuerpo de él. **

**Sasuke respiraba profundamente intentando normalizarse, miró a Naruto su rostro se ve tan bello cuando se excita, se **

**acerco a su oido y le dijo ahora es mi turno y lamio, su obolu interior suavemente, el rubio suspiró cerrando sus ojos **

**y se dejo llevar por las caricias que el moreno le daba. **

**En esos momentos dos personas llegaban a la casa de Naruto. **

**-- te amo... le susurró el rubio. **

**Yo también te amo, le bezó fuerte en los labios introduciendo su lengua y entralazandola con la de él y saboreando **

**cada rinco de su boca, haciendo el beso devorador y se separaron cuando ambos quedaron sin aire.**

**El rubio sintió su miembro endurecer más, quitó la polera de Sasuke tirandola al suelo se pego más a su cuerpo **

**mirandolo con deseos en sus ojos.**

**El moreno volvió a excitarse cuado sintió el miembro duro de Naruto bribrar contra el suyo, resbalo sus manos **

**por el regaso del rubio deteniendose en su pentalón y bajo su cremallera lentamente. carraspeo alguien detras de ellos. Sasuke se giró violentamente hacia la puerta y vio al pervertido numero **

**2 de la aldea de konoha. / el 1es jiraiya / maldita sea kakashi golpea antes de entrar. **

**Gomen, gomen, dijo kakashi sonrriendo, toque varias veces la puerta y como no abrian entre. **

**Naruto se ruborizó al verse en tal situación frente a su sensei. **

**Maldición kakashi ... a que demonios has venido, y quitandose de encima de Naruto. **

**Tenemos una misión ,hoy. **

**Está bién ,pero sal de aquí. **

**Cuando los dos chicos salieron del cuarto, se ruborizaron violentamente al ver a shikamaru parado junto a kakashi.**

**Vaya, vaya, que hacian ustedes dos en el cuarto.**

**Urusai baka, le dijo Naruto, eso a ti no te importa y deja de reirte. **

**Lo siento Naruto. **

**Bamos sensei cual es la misión que tenemos que hacer dijo el rubio. **

**Lo sieto Naruto pero esta misión es para Sasuke y Shikamaru tu no iras. **

**Porque sensei no quiero que Sasuke vaya.**

**Suficiente naruto, le dijo kakashi.**

**De que trata la misión dijo el moreno.**

**La misión trata de obserbar a la aldea de la niebla , seran dos días de obserbación. **

**kakashi miró a Naruto, y le dijo a Sasuke que le daba quince minutos antes de partir a la misión .**

**Sasuke te esperamos en la entrada de konoha.**

**Trate de seguir sus consejos y ojala este mejor que el anterior, sigan apoyandome por fi**

**Gracias por leer mi fanfic.**


End file.
